josieamberfandomcom-20200216-history
Behind The X
You can only edit so much from a tv show, eventually you are forced to show the truth. ''Prologue: A white chalk outline was drawn out on top of the pale oak floors. A dark red stain covered the majority of the inside area of the ghostly figure. The door to the small diner opened as a short woman, perhaps standing at 5’4 walked through. She made her way to the outline, which was only a few steps away from the women's washroom as she quickly scanned the area. The actual diner seemed as per usual, wooden chairs were sat around tables while bar stools were put in front of a large bar. “Valery! Glad you finally decided to show up.” A rougher voice called out, the source being a messy mop-headed redhead. Valery gave a quick smile as she joined the irishman at the bar, a waitress asking if she would like a burger or fritters, but she shook her head. “No thanks, I’m on a diet,” she stated, the waitress looking at her puzzled, Valery wasn’t a model in terms of figure, but that wasn’t her fault- The job was stressful and she ate when she was stressed. “and I came as quickly as I could Emett!” She gave a soft sigh as Emett handed her a small beige folder. “Hot date?,” He asked jokingly causing her to blush. “Oh, wow... Well we can talk about that later, for now we have a case to solve.” Valery nodded, brushing the bangs of her pixie-cut hair to the side as she opened the folder, the contents; a single photo fell out. The detective looked the image over, it was a teenage girl on the floor of the very diner she was seated at, she looked over to the white chalk outline and back to the photo. “She was pretty... No-older than sixteen.” She gently placed the image back into the folder. “Yeah, we got that. We aren’t sure who she is exactly, but we found an Urban Planet card in her pocket, and we should know within the hour. Appears to have died from the four bullet wounds, but we won’t know for sure until the autopsy. Strange thing though, we already questioned a few of the people eating here, and got the names of the others, but no one heard any shots go off.” Emett stated before taking a shot of his beverage, the drowned-yellow colour meaning it couldn’t be anything other than a cold beer. Valery took a quick sip of her partner’s drink before casually putting it back onto the bar top. He gave her a quick look as she quickly moved her finger in front of her lips, “Shhh,” she laughed. “But, if they didn’t hear any shots, there’s a chance that she wasn’t shot here, only dropped off.” Valery stared into one of the larger mirrors behind the counter; her make-up made her pale blue eyes pop even with the dim lighting of the bar diner. “You shouldn’t need to look at yourself like that,” Emett started, seeing the look that Valery was giving herself in the mirror. “You’re beautiful in your own way, and you know it.” He smilled. She calmly brushed her dirty blonde hair back, trying to hide her blush, “Emett, we’ve been over this. Nothing can happen between us. We don’t want a repeat of Ryder.” She spoke out as the room grew silent. Emett nodded then gauged himself with his drink. The small diner awoke with sound again when Emett’s phone vibrated and began to play the theme song for ‘Inspector Gadget’. “Awkward.” The waitress giggled softly as Emett pulled Valery off her seat and the duo made their way out of the building. “Autopsies in. Looks like we are on the case.” He sighed, pointing out the obvious. ''Behind the Scenes: Promo Fun: Love the cover art? Want to play with it, see just what I did to make it? http://sumo.fm/#image/id=2073495 Use this link to remix it all you want and check out all the layers that went into creating it! Category:Story